The Last Hunt
by Shadhunter
Summary: In the aftermath of the final battle the former Claymores are now coming to terms with this new "world" of which they have made for themselves. The number of Yoma in the land is rapidly declining. Awakened Beings are far and few between. In time this land will be completely cleansed... But then what? Their lives will be forever changed.


Author's note: So this is my first fanfiction I've decided to post. It's probably far from perfect but a friend assured me it was worth posting. So here it is.

The goal was to create a fanfic that would continue after the ending of the manga and still feel like it could be an actual part of the story.

I did use "Ilena" instead of Irene, (Don't hurt me) as I wasn't sure which translation of her name was correct, so I went with the way it was pronounced.

* * *

The night was calm, the air damp, nothing but the sound of crickets and running water in the distance. Within a forest walked two old friends, recently reunited after several long years. Clare's footsteps added to the ambiance as her boots created a sort of metallic "clink" as she walked. Raki followed behind her as he always had. They both seemed more than content to be in one another's company again. Clare paused for a moment and released a content sigh. "Something wrong Clare?" Raki asked.

She turned her head to him and shook her head with a soft smile before she continued walking. For once she felt truly at peace. Priscilla was gone, the Organization taken care of. Aside from the occasional Yoma or Awakened being all seemed well. They'd just left from paying Ilena a visit, as Clare had promised, but for the time Ilena didn't seem to want her arm back. Perhaps Clare still needed it? There were still Yoma and Awakened beings about though they were on a rapid decline. Or perhaps she was content with the arm she had managed to regrow? After all she was no longer a warrior; perhaps she considered it a gift to Clare. To some degree, she'd become attached to it, as if it had always been part of her body, and though she didn't show it, she was somewhat grateful.

She then heard a wolf howling in the distance, drawing her attention. She realized there was a full moon above her and that it was likely getting late. "Getting a little late ehh?" Raki asked, likely trying to create conversation. He managed to get her attention. She turned to face him and then nodded.

"We'll make camp by the river." She stated as she pointed in the general direction of the running water. Normally she would continue on, she was used to walking for days, but this time she was in Raki's company. She was actually happy he'd mentioned it; they hadn't really taken much time to talk since reuniting. It'd been seven years, seven long years, and in those seven years he'd changed a great deal. He was no longer the boy she met back in the village of Doga. They had so much to talk about.

After a few minutes of walking they arrived at the riverside. All was quiet in this particular clearing, and the water was moving calmly. Raki appeared from behind a tree, his arms full of wood, and no doubt to be used for a fire. Raki found a suitable spot and set to making the fire, meanwhile Clare gripped her sword and drove it into the dirt as she always did before she sat down and leaned against it. Before long the fire was going strong, satisfied with his work Raki stood up and walked over to the riverbank. He knelt down and took a handful of water, using it to wash his face before taking in a quick drink.

He turned his head to look at her for a moment. There was an awkward silence between them. Neither of them really knew where to begin. They stayed like this for a few moments before Raki got up and came back to the fire, sitting down across from her. "So… Where did you plan to go from here?" He asked.

"Well… I planned to make a stop by a familiar village." She paused a moment. "Reminisce a bit. Did you want to come?"

He nodded. "Of course. Wherever you go, I'll go."

She took the pause that followed afterward to simply examine him. He was a boy no longer. He had grown far more muscular, and he was taller than her now. There was no doubt about that. It was odd for her, the feeling of looking up to him. He'd always said he was going to grow stronger, and he accomplished that. For a moment she saw him as he was years ago.

Everything was different now. He was different. She was different. Their entire was different. She leaned back a bit more against her blade. The world she knew was gone now, and she was ok with that. The peace was a welcome change.

…

The village was rather calm for the moment. The inhabitants were going about their usual business. It seemed most of them were paying Clare little mind. As she and Raki walked down the street they did manage to catch the attention of several people. The news of Rabona had spread quickly, and it seemed it was mostly for the better. Some were still nervous about the presence of a Claymore but the fear seemed to be dying down. The fear was still present no doubt. The power of a Claymore and the fact that they were still part Yoma lingered in their minds. She could see it in their eyes but most seemed to be doing their best hide it. It was a welcome change compared to the usual "welcomes" she was accustomed to.

She examined everything around her as they walked. It seemed the whole world was moving in slow motion. She recognized a few faces of the villagers. She hadn't known them personally, but her memories from that time seemed almost picture perfect. None of them recognized her. She was far younger then. She wasn't even a Claymore yet. Her hair and eye color had changed since then.

Clare glanced down at the very road beneath them. She took note of a few cracks and holes that had never been repaired. Memories of Ilena and Teresa flooded her mind, causing her to pause in the streets. "Clare, is everything ok?" Raki asked.

"This is where it all began." Clare stated after a moment's pause. She turned to face him. "This is where Teresa met Priscilla in combat and set the very chain of events that caused us to meet in motion." Raki was silent for a moment, glancing around and simply soaking in the view. "Teresa attacked a group of bandits in order to protect me. And by doing so, she broke the Organization's rules. They sent four strong warriors to execute her. Number five, Stormwind Noel. Number four, Muscular Sophia. Number three, Quicksword Ilena, and finally number 2… Priscilla." She paused, allowing the words to soak in.

"They fought and Priscilla proceeded to go over her limit. In the process she killed Teresa. That was the day I decided to willingly become a Claymore." She began walking again, and he followed behind her silently. "My relationship with Teresa was much like ours…" She stopped again and looked to her left. "This was where we stayed that night." She stated before making her way to the door. She stopped in the doorway to simply run her hand along the door mantle. She gave a nod and then entered.

"Oh, greetings!" The man working the front desk exclaimed.

"I-"She glanced back at Raki. "We'd like to stay a night." Clare stated as she reached for her pouch.

"Well we have several rooms open-"

"I'd like a specific room if that's alright? I'll pay double the asking price." She stated, pulling a rather generous handful of money from her pouch.

"Oh…" The man blushed but shook his head. "There's no need for that. Besides I could never accept that. Just pick whichever you like."

Clare nodded in thanks. "Thank you, we won't be staying long. Just one night." With that she walked upstairs and picked the very room she and Teresa had stayed in. "This is the room Teresa and I were given." She explained to Raki. The room was very much unchanged. Most of the furnishing s had been replaced. If she hadn't known any better, she wouldn't have even been able to tell a battle had taken place, and began in this very room, but she wasn't here to dwell on such things. Rather, she was here to remember the happier times. How Teresa had made her feel so happy again, and how she'd finally felt she belonged with someone. When her whole life had changed forever.

It was approximately midday when the pair decided to leave the inn. Clare led Raki through the crowded streets. Several people stepped out of her way, but their exact reason was unknown. Perhaps it was fear? Regardless, it didn't matter to her, what mattered to her right now was simply reliving old memories.

Then, she sensed something. Yoma? How had she not sensed it before? Her hand instinctively reached for, and gripped the hilt of her blade. "Clare?" Raki asked.

"Yoma." She simply muttered in reply, as she drew her sword. Several people nearby backed away in fear, not sure of what she might do next. Before Raki could reply she was off, running through the streets at great speed. She had already located the beast. It was near the entrance to the town, likely having just arrived, which might explain why she hadn't sensed it earlier.

There was a scream. Seems the creature now sensed her in turn and had revealed his true form. Clare took several large steps onto barrels and then crates, followed by a single vault onto the rooftops. She was getting closer. The screams were growing louder and she was beginning to see movement just ahead. She leapt from building to building until she had closed in on the Yoma. She dropped to the streets below to see the creature had spotted her and was now making a run for it.

In a single glance she noticed that it was carrying off a small boy. _Hungry perhaps? Either way it's desperate… _With little delay she began chasing after it. This one wasn't going to get away. She was faster than it, far faster. The moment before she caught him, he turned as if to use the boy as a shield. The next thing it knew, she was behind it. A sudden pain shot through his arm, or rather, where his arm used to be. The boy was dropped, the Yoma's arm no longer attached. It turned to face her, an expression of fear on his face before he was cleaved in two with a single swing from Clare's blade.

It was almost too easy anymore, but what could one expect after everything she'd been through? A crowd was beginning to gather once they noticed the Yoma was now dead and lying in a pool of its own blood. Clare slung her sword, causing the blood remaining on her sword to fall to the ground and then she sheathed it. Raki was ahead of the crowd and the first to make it to her, it seemed he'd sprinted after her the moment she took off. "Clare!" He shouted and then stopped just in front of her as he drew closer. He took in several breaths before speaking again, but instead Clare spoke first.

"I'm fine." She stated.

"I know. It would take more than the average Yoma to even scratch you now." He replied with a grin. She glanced behind him to see the boy reunited with his parents. She remembered Teresa doing something quite similar when they first arrived. Several villagers approached her, offering their thanks. It was a funny thing. Teresa had received a similar reaction that day. It genuinely surprised her that day. Teresa had never received such a reaction. She even mentioned how it felt good to help people without asking for payment.

She could agree with that. She wouldn't need anything in return. She was already getting what she wanted. Though they offered to try and repay her, Clare denied them all. She really didn't need anything more than the chance to re-experience the memories of one of the happier times of her life. She nodded at Raki and then turned to leave. There was another place she'd like to visit before the day was over. "Clare? Where are you going?" Raki asked as he took the usual position behind her.

She pointed as she walked. "Just up there." It was a rather rocky area, a sort of wasteland to be exact. It was void of plant life, nothing but dirt and rock. To the average eye, a rather worthless area, it held nothing of value. Clare saw it differently. It meant the world to her, the single most influential moment in her life.

Several minutes later, they reached the specific place she was looking for. "Is… This the place?" Raki asked as he looked around as if soaking in every detail. Clare nodded and set her hand on a boulder. She closed her eyes and leaned against it for a moment, simply thinking of a time long passed. Raki drew closer and then paused. "You miss her?" He asked with a sincere tone.

Clare opened her eyes and looked at him for a moment. She shook her head. "She never left me." Clare stated finally before stepping forward to find a sigh she didn't recall seeing before. It brought a small smile to her face for a moment. Raki didn't see what was special about the sight having not been present when it all occurred. Three swords lay before them, implanted in the ground; each a separate grave marker. "Ilena…" Clare muttered as she drew closer. Teresa's sword had been placed in the center, Sophia's and Noel's were to either side of her blade

"Ilena?" Raki asked.

"Originally I was the only one left after Priscilla's transformation. Their graves were… never marked." She set her hand against Teresa's blade. "And well… I wasn't exactly in the condition to even think about it… Ilena likely, upon realizing she wasn't dead, marked each of their graves before she went into hiding. Of course… I'm only assuming. A fellow warrior could just as easily have just happened upon the area and done it instead."

Images of Teresa flashed before her eyes and then her voice. _"Up until now… And I will be from now on as well." _It almost brought a tear to her eye. In this very spot, she felt she had been separated from the closest friend she'd ever had, and her only one at the time. In truth though, she'd never really been separated from Teresa at all. She had always been with Clare. She just didn't see it that way at the time. The pain that she normally would have got from seeing this place was gone.

She turned back to Raki who had remained silent, content with allowing Clare to think. "Thank you Raki."

"What for?" He asked as he cocked his head to the side. He hadn't really done anything had he?

"For coming with me to visit this place. For following me all those years ago." She paused for a moment. "For teaching me that even after losing my closest and only friend… That this heart of mine could still care for someone."

Raki smiled back at her before taking a step closer and pulling her into a gentle embrace. She was shocked for a moment, but only a moment. She returned the embrace, resting her chin on his shoulder. The two held the pose for a moment before they broke apart. "And thanks for letting me." Raki replied. "I had nowhere else to go. You took me in. That's more than I could have asked for. You could have dropped me off at the next village like you'd planned. Left me in Rabona. But you didn't."

Clare smiled softly. "No I didn't…" With that she looked back to the village. "Come on Raki, let's go. I've seen what I need to."

* * *

_Damn it… How can this being be so large?_ Miria thought to herself as she ran up a truly gigantic limb over an awakened being. The beast was massive, towering high above anything else. It moved an arm to strike at her but Miria easily leaped atop the limb and continuing climbing ever higher. _It seems Galatea was right… This creature's size is no representation of its power. It's far too large to even move at a decent speed. At this point all we have to do is climb to the head to attain a swift kill._

To her left Yuma was climbing ever higher along one of the Awakened Being's many limbs. She looked to her right. Anastasia jumped from limb to limb; allowing her to lay down hairs along key points on the body of the Awakened being. Yuma was drawing closer and closer and then she leapt forward atop a strand of Anastasia's hair. Miria followed and jumped atop a strand, using them as if they were a ladder. The Awakened being swung another massive arm. Sadly, for the Awakened being it was just too easy to telegraph. The air itself around them changed as it started moving, like a raging torrent as its arm traveled through space.

They were nearly to the head. Yuma was just slightly ahead of Mira, and Anastasia just below. Several of the hairs were pulled apart as the being continued to try in vain to stop the warrior's advance. The blow cut several stands of Anastasia's hair but not enough to halt their advance. Yuma pulled ahead a bit as Miria had been slowed because of her change of direction to avoid the incoming hand.

Miria looked up to see Yuma had stopped and turned to Miria. "Captain!" Yuma cupped her hands together, forming a foothold. Miria leapt into her hold and was immediately sent flying ever higher, straight for the creature's head. She glanced back a moment to see Yuma pulling herself back onto the single strand of hair. She turned back to see the Awakened being's maw opening wide, as if to receive the Phantom as his next meal. A mere moment later, a blade flew just passed her head and planted itself in the beast's eye causing it to cringe in cry in pain.

Miria turned her head again to see Yuma lose her balance after throwing her sword, and then fall from the strand. She felt a small pit of worry swell in her stomach. She had no doubt in Yuma's abilities, but still… Then she felt relief. Anastasia was just below and managed to catch Yuma in her arms. Miria grinned and then turned back to face the Awakened being. Her blade pierced flesh. She flew passed the side of his head, her blade severing half of his neck. Then she felt the familiar feeling of metal scraping against metal, sword against sword. Once her sword departed from the being's neck, she saw the head fall, decapitated. She spun around to see Galatea flying in the opposite direction. The woman turned, as if she knew Miria's gaze was upon her, and then she smiled.

Miria climbed down to the ground a few minutes later. The corpse seemed to have more than enough legs to support itself, even in death. Yuma, Anastasia, and Galatea each approached her. "Told you it would be no trouble…" Galatea grinned.

"It would have been far more difficult without Anastasia's help." Miria replied with a nod.

"It really was just a big pushover." Anastasia added.

Miria sheathed her sword. "Galatea. Have you found any more?"

"Not many remain. They're growing harder and harder to find."

"Any Yoma?"

"Those are being wiped out at an exponential rate by the other warriors." Galatea replied with a grin.

Miria nodded again. She then smiled at Yuma. "Good throw."

Yuma blushed for a moment and then smiled. "Thank you Miria…"

"Hold on a moment…" Galatea stated, closing her eyes as if concentrating, though they all knew she couldn't see through them anyway. "Seems there is another. In fact… I wouldn't be too afraid to say it's potentially the last awakened being in this land. Though from what I can tell, it's far more powerful than this one was. Still… It should prove no trouble."

The Phantom nodded. "Well then. Let's return to Rabona." Miria stated as she turned and began walking in that exact direction.

"Rabona?" Yuma asked. "But if we've alr-" Miria cut her off.

"Just say… it's for old time's sake. Besides… There's no reason to rush. Any Awakened Being left alive knows what's going on… Otherwise they'd be dead. I'm sure it's not too keen on coming out of hiding. It will do no harm." Anastasia gave Yuma a pat on the back and then a nod, ushering her to follow after Miria. Yuma simply nodded and then began walking without another word.

Galatea grinned to herself and then looked up. "Such a strange thought… It's really coming to an end… Almost makes me wish I could see it with my own eyes…" She then followed behind the others.


End file.
